It never stopped
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Riley and Lucas are getting married, everyone is happy and everyone think it's meant to be, they are going to be the next Cory and Topanga. But the love that Lucas and Maya had never stopped, would Maya step asside again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovely readers, okay so I bring to you today my second FanFic and I wanted to rant a little bit about the fandom anyway.**

 **So first I would like to say that I am a hardcore Lucaya shipper but (( don´t hit me)) I kind of like Rucas too, I mean I see what the Rucas fans see like yes they were cute and awkward and cute and when they were little they might have worked out a bit. And I also recognize that now Lucas has some residual feelings from that past relationship with Riley. Like i am not going to lie there are evidences of this in Lucas behaviour and yes you have arguments to say that Rucas shippers I am not going to ignore that, I respect your ship. But what gets me so mad it's that some Rucas fans say that Maya and Lucas have no chemistry and that we Lucaya fans are delisuional like EXCUSE ME? I am theonly one who saw GMCreativity, GMTexas, GMStem, GMRules, GMCoryandTopanga, AND LIKE SEASON 2 IN GENERAL? So yes thats my rant is about how everyone should recognize and respect the other ones ship like in general I am not attacking Rucas shipper s here I am just talking in general.**

 **Okay enough about this rant and now about the story, It cam into my mind like yesterday at 8:00 pm when I was going through the gmw tag in Tumbr and in Rucas week thing it appear a Rucas wedding and then this came on my mind. I give the respective credit of the locket idea to Tiramisuspice that just updated her page so so and check it out and yes. So I finish this like half an hour ago and I didn't want to make a revision because I have to do like the homework I had like from two wweeks ago and yes.**

 **I hope you like it, I really want to know your opinions and for the Senior Year readers I wan to say that I am in the path to update and I would update as soon as I pass this writers block.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW.**

* * *

It was that day, that terrible day that Maya had wanted to postpone for so long. It wasn't that Maya didn't know it was coming and it was coming soon but she wanted to avoid it at all cost. If it was for her she would run away, she would assist but she knew if she didn't went it will prove to all those people that her feelings were still there.

Maya look at herself in that long puffy purple dress. Her hair was picked up like that day where she confess her feelings to Lucas, she still wore the locket that he gave her a week ago but she decided to were it as a bracelet, she knew it Riley saw it she would get beyond mad and would send Maya away from the wedding.

And how could she blame her?

Riley was marrying Lucas, the love of her life.

 _"_ _Maya, I'm so sorry please let me, let me… fuck Maya I am so sorry" Lucas said, tears streaming down his face trying to pick up Maya. She looked down trying to ignore the burn that she was feeling in her right cheek. Lucas hit her?_

 _Lucas tried to pick her up but she brushed his hand of her leg. She was in shock, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stop them but she wasn't sobbing, the tears just keep coming but she felt numb. The argument they have had was so, horrible, they had fight before, hell they fought a lot but not like this, usually their fights ended up with them in bed. But this? They had never said such horrible things before and it had been a problem that had happened before, since Lucas' Father had visit him about a month ago there was something off with him._

 _…_

 _Maya was just tired, tired of Lucas coming home with a scent of buzz that plaster from him, tired of Lucas coming so drunk he could barely stand up, tired of cleaning up the mess he left behind. It had been three weeks in a row, all the days. When Lucas would wake up Maya would talk to me about this nonsense, how this wasn't him and how he would loose everything if he kept drinking like that he would go down hill and the only one who could stop it was him._

 _But Maya had it, she decided going to leave if he kept acting like this; this wasn't the Lucas she knew. They had been together for years now and she knew about Texas Lucas and that was okay with her but she didn't who he had become._

 _"_ _Lucas your mother also see's it, how come you don't admit you have a drinking problem!" Maya shouted at the top of her lungs as she said to Lucas looking him directly in the eyes, he had his look down but his hands were in a fist and his jaw was clenched, he was looking down sitting in the couch._

 _He suddenly stood up, making Maya back up a few steps " Because I do not, I am only having fun and stop over reacting for everything, god Maya you were like this too" Lucas shouted all the way, fulminating Maya with his gaze, his breath harsh, he looked so pissed off._

 _"_ _I was doing that at the beginning of university, we are about to finish, we are adults now Lucas for fucksakes, You are 25 and even when I was young and stupid I would never act like this, Lucas you have been drinking like this all the days for three weeks, in a row. Even your mom knows there's something off with you since your dad came" Maya screamed looking at him seriously, she was really mad but she was beyond worried about her Huckleburry. " I know this isn't you Lucas I mean…" Lucas interrupted her._

 _"_ _Stop being so fucking annoying, you were also a bitch when you were drinking but I took care of you" Lucas shouted, he was so angry and Maya just couldn't believed he just said that. She stood there in silence, rage going through her veins, she wouldn't take shit of anyone not even him and most of all she knew it wasn't truth._

 _"_ _Don't you dare to say that to me" Maya shouted pushing Lucas away, he stumble, as she got closer to him, he looked at her silently. "And you better get your shit together or els…" he slapped her so hard. Maya stumbled and hit the floor, unable to stand up. She touched her cheek that was burning from the harsh touch._

 _"_ _Maya, I'm so sorry please let me, let me… fuck Maya I am so sorry" Lucas said, tears streaming down his face trying to pick up Maya. She looked down trying to ignore the burn that she was feeling in her right cheek. Lucas hit her?_

 _Lucas tried to pick her up but she brushed his hand of her leg. She was in shock, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stop them but she wasn't sobbing, the tears just keep coming but she felt numb. Lucas stay there whispering "sorry" but she hear those so far away, she was lost in her thoughts and trying to process what just had happened. She felt her cheek hot as she whipped the tears from her face, she quickly stood up and run to the room, Lucas was still on the floor, she locked the room. She could hear the punches that Lucas threw against the door and how he was begging her to open but she couldn't hear them well, she was still numb. As she grabbed the bag and started packing her clothes and everything that was hers, she began to sob and cry so hard, she couldn't believe she was living with such a monster, she decided she wasn't going to repeat the story of her parents and Lucas had never been abusive in any way but she wouldn't handle this. She opened the door._

 _"_ _Maya I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I am…" Lucas said, his sea foam eyes red from crying while he approached to Maya but he stopped and his eyes were full of concerned when she stepped back more than he had approach._

 _"_ _Don't get anywhere near me" Maya said calmly looking at the floor. "I am going to go to the security of NYU and let them handle this because you, YOU abuse me, YOU hit me and that's NOT okay." Maya said, trying to calm her breath. " And then I am going to call your mom and let her know what happened and she will be there to help you through it because you need someone close." Maya said as her gaze met with Lucas', he was in shock. "I will stay with Riley for a while and I will let her know too, as well as Zay and Farkle, they are your best friends and they should be with you too." Maya said calmly, the tears had stopped, Lucas tried to get close once again but Maya backed up as it was from instinct, she was truly scared and it broke Lucas' heart into a thousand pieces. " Now I am going to get out of this apartment and I won't come back for you Lucas, it's really over and I hope you find the peace that you need to solve this but I… I can't handle this" Maya said as she walked outside and Lucas actually stepped away. She walk fast and open the door of the apartment quickly, she tried to calm down trying to reach her phone but she heard steps from the stairs she turned around to find Lucas._

 _"_ _Maya please please don't leave." Lucas begged her, he was sobbing, actually sobbing. "I love you more than anything in life, we were going to be together forever, Maya please believe in me" Lucas begged, he took her hand. Maya wanted to say yes, say yes with all her heart but she didn't._

 _She left._

Maya climbed into the limo that would drive her, Riley, Topanga and the other bridesmaids to the church. The other bridesmaids were Sarah, Smackle and Ava, all of them in the puffy purple dresses that she picked about a month ago, Maya remembered how sad was that day for her, but how she could dish her best friend in the most important events of her life? She knew she couldn't although every part of her body ache with the though of the wedding. Riley was so happy when she found the dress and asked Maya how she looked, Maya said acceptable comments about everything but remain quiet most of the time, Riley looked at her and she knew she was hurting but didn't stop her from trying more dresses and veils and finally taking one home.

Riley was squealing from the happiness she was feeling. Every one was smiling and talking about how a great couple they would be, Maya looked outside the window wandering in her thoughts, how could this happened? It's not like Maya told Riley she didn't love Lucas anymore but her best friend didn't stay apart, she continued with it, the little relationship she had developed with Lucas and Maya stepped back after a while just like in middle school. Maya felt like Riley knew how she was feeling but for some reason she didn't care enough, which hurt Maya deeply, she found this as Karma for somehow middle school and high school and university. Maya and Lucas went out a couple of times after Texas but after the disaster of New Years eve they decided to call it off but she knew that Lucas and her wanted to be together and they also knew that Riley was aware of that. In Senior Year they broke that treaty, they wanted to be with each other and there was nothing they could do, it had been 4 years and Riley assure them that it was okay with her but Maya deeply knew she was hurting. So yes Maya saw this as Karma biting her ass, Riley wanted Maya to feel what she was feeling and somehow it was worst because this would mean Riley would have Lucas forever, that she won, she would marry her first love.

And Maya didn't resent Riley, maybe a little but she had always wanted her to be happy.

It was summer and it was bright and hot. The sun was shinning and it looked beautiful, how the little rays of sunshine pass through the leaves of the trees, Maya smiled. It was lovely, like her pumpkin. Maya had always wanted the best for her best friend; people like her deserve the best things life could give to them. Maya looked back at her best friend, Riley's smile was bright and she had this glow on her face, she truly care about Lucas and Maya was somehow happy that Lucas found someone that would care for him, nonetheless she knew that no one would care about him like she care and no one could love him as much as she love him. It was a love so consuming and so beautiful, Maya knew a little part of both of them had died when they broke up.

And he knew that, he knew.

 _It had been almost a year from the incident. Maya reported it and Lucas received the help that he need it, although Maya said she would be apart she was always watching him. She constantly call Lucas' mom to see how he was doing and talk to Farkle and Zay too, but most of it she trusted Riley to take care of him like she would do. She gave her tips on how to treat Lucas in his bad days, tips on how to make his day better, what to do in case he was feeling blue and how to react when he was having an awesome day. And it worked, Riley and Lucas although they had always been friends it had brought them closer. Maya without knowing gave away every little special thing about Lucas and handed him to Riley._

 _…_

 _"_ _Maya I need to talk to you" Riley said seriously on the phone, she sounded a little off._

 _"_ _Sure pumpink, I am just restoring a painting from Picasso but okay" Maya said on the phone, trying to focus on her work. After graduating from collage she got a job at Metropolitan Museum of Art and she loved it, it was her dream job. "Maybe we could see each other at the steps of the Met, it's near your job right?" Maya said casually._

 _"_ _No Maya, Bay window, Bay window right now" Riley hung up and Maya knew it was urgent, Riley now just didn't call for bay window like it was anything, it was actually for the important stuff. Maya grabbed her purse and run through the steps of the Met as she whistle for a cab and one of them stopped, she run._

 _When she arrived to the Mathews household Riley opened the door for her but she was silent, Riley was wearing high waist black pants and a floral shirt, just like the ones she used when she was in middle school but know more neutral since she was working at the UN. Maya entered the house in silence and walk towards Riley's old room, they entered and it was like yesterday. Maya sat down as she waited for Riley to come; when she sat down she was serious and frown._

 _"_ _Maya, since you and Lucas had that incident you know how much I have help him" Riley said cautiously since Maya had stiffened when she mention Lucas._

 _"_ _Yeah, I know I sent you to take care of him and we both have helped with overcome his issues" Maya said, although she had not talk to him for a while, she was well informed that he was doing really good, he just started working as a doctor in one very important hospital, she knew how much he wanted to become a pediatrician since he graduated High School._

 _"_ _Yes, but he doesn't know that you know that. Anyway we've become so close and I invited him a few months ago to a date and we've been dating some time for now" Riley said looking to the floor, it was like she wasn't brave enough to see Maya, to face Maya. And she wouldn't want to anyway because Maya's heart sank after hearing that. "And now we want it to make it official, I know it was really bitchy not to tell you but now that you guys have broken up for a year and you haven't seen each other or contact each other well I guessed it was fine" Riley said, Maya looked at her best friend incredulously, she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _"_ _I- I better leave." Maya said as she stood up from the apartment and left, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _…_

 _Some weeks pass and Riley had call Maya everyday but she didn't want to talk with her, for sure she really didn't wanted to talk to Riley. It burn when she tried to picture Riley and Lucas together and she tried to get away from it but she knew how much she loved Riley and how this would hurt her too. So she brought all her strength out and told Riley it was okay, but both of them knew it wasn't okay and it would never be okay. But it didn't stop Riley._

 _Months pass and Maya just stepped aside, she tried to numb herself when she would go out with Riley and she would tell her stories about her relationship with Lucas, it was like December when they started dating officially. How they both were so much a like, how it was like a summer rain, how it was meant to be since they were in seventh grade, how he kissed her in the subway trying to renaissance their first kiss, how she gave her technical virginity to him, how protective he was, how he thought of her as a princess, how he had asked again his father permission to date her, how she hold his arm when they went to the movies, how they ate chocolate together and how they still feel like little kids when they were with each other. It was like they brought up the best in each other like in middle school._

 _And Maya's heart ache, too much for her to handle._

 _But she really went numb the day they got engage._

 _…_

 _Maya looked at her phone when she got out of a meeting of the Museum, she had about 30 missed calls from Riley she was worried, Riley never called her so much unless it was urgent. As she was seeing her phone with the amount of messages and as she was seeing it Riley called her again, this time Maya picked up._

 _"_ _Riley are you okay, what happened!?" Maya said a little to loud on the phone, some people who were at the steps of the Met turned around._

 _"_ _Okay Maya this is so important, so just listen. Remember how a day on seventh grade you told me to get the things that I wanted? And it lead me to my first date with Lucas?" Riley said in a somehow a squeal, Maya could tell she was smiling just by the sound of her voice but she sighed when she knew this was going to be about Lucas. "Well It was a lesson I never forgot and that's how I decided to purpose to Lucas." Maya stay silent; she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _"_ _You did what?" Maya said almost chocking, her voice wasn't coming out._

 _"_ _Just wait Maya let me finish the story, So I took him to New York Library, remember where we went for an assignment in seventh grade and me and Lucas talk like for the first time, it's were he told me the story about the horse" Riley said excited but a bit arrogantly like it was a story everybody knew. "Well I took him there and gave him a cheesy speech about how love works and about how some people are meant to be just like my parents, and then I took two rings out, one for him and one for me and I didn't bent in one knee but I hold his hand and told him if he wanted to marry me, he was silent for a little while but he said yes!" Riley screamed so loud but Maya didn't let go of the phone as she usually did, she just sat there hearing and trying to process everything that had happened. "I am going to get marry Maya! And you'll be my bridesmaid, YAAAAAY" Riley screamed but Maya stayed silence, she responded to Riley but she hang up soon and just sat there at the steps of the Met, trying to figure out when her life had went so wrong, how she had lost the love of her life to her best friend._

They arrived to the church, Maya helped Riley get her puffy white and large dress out the limo and then helped her get in a little room of the church that was assigned to the bride for her to get the final touches before the wedding. The room was lovely and everything was beautiful, Riley looked at herself in the mirror and pose in different angles, her best friend laughed at the faces she was making.

"Peaches!" Riley said whens he heard Maya laughing and threw some chocolate to her, both of them laugh. It was a very special event indeed and Maya would be even more excited than her best friend if it wasn't for the groom but Maya try to hide it as much as possible. The bridesmaids were taking pictures of each other and Riley was with them enjoying this day too. The photographer entered and took pictures as well, Maya pose but gave those fake smiles of her to just please her best friend that was begging her to take pictures since she wanted to remember this day forever.

"Hey Maya, I love your bracelet, where did you get it from" Ava said without paying too much attention to everything and Maya froze as Riley looked at the locket too but with disdain and resentment, Maya knew this wouldn't be good.

"I think I have seen it before…" Riley said looking at Maya suspiciously, but Riley's thoughts were interrupted by something else. "Oh my god I left my necklace, I don't know where I left it, what I am going to do! I lost it" Riley whimpered as she touched her chest anxiously.

"Relax Riles, I bet it is on the limo, I would go and get it, the ceremony is in half and hour, relax" Maya said patting her best friend shoulder as she stood up and went out of the room.

The funny thing it was that the church had two rooms, one for the bride and one for the groom just in front of each other, therefor as Maya went out she stumble with someone who was just entering the groom's room. Maya wasn't clumsy at all but she had been distracted looking at the locket in her hand, she was smiling when she stumble to and strong chest, she almost lands to the floor if it hadn't been for some strong arms and she recognize the touch right away. She opened her gray blue eyes to find those sea-foam eyes that she love so much. Lucas looked at her with sweetness as he put her back in the position, she knew her eyes were glowing but tears were threating to ruin her makeup, she looked at him with sadness and he looked at her with sadness too. They both knew what they wanted but there wasn't a way to ditch this the right way, it was like they were grieving their love.

 _All the wedding planning didn't take long as Maya imagined it, three weeks after they had gotten engage they were having their engagement party and two weeks after that they were suppose to get marry. But apparently Riley had planned everything, nobody knew why she had everything set up so fast, but Maya knew it was because Riley was scared, scared of what would happened if Lucas and Maya saw each other frequently because of the wedding, she was afraid that Lucas would leave her for Maya, Maya could see it in her best friends eyes the day of the engagement party. It was the first time she and Lucas would see each other after a year and a half from their nasty break up and Maya was anxious about it too, she was afraid. She knew she never stopped loving Lucas but after everything she was almost 100% sure that Lucas had stopped loving her, which broke Maya's heart a little bit too much as she entered the restaurant that Lucas' Mother had rented for the engagement party, it was a elegant but sweet as well, something that Riley loved._

 _Maya arrived to the party in a beautiful red jumpsuit that made her stand out, her little body looked so sexy and her blue gray eyes were emphasize by the way her hair was lifted in a messy ponytail, many guys that she found in her way there looked at Maya a little too long which made her giggle. But she only wanted to see one reaction, as she walked down the stairs of the restaurant to reach the room that Lucas' mom had picked, she saw a gaze and stick to it for as long as she could, those sea- foam eyes she adore to see were dancing when she was walking down the stairs and keep looking at her as she approached to him and his fiancé._

 _"_ _Hi Lucas" Maya said with a smile, he was so handsome as she remembered but she didn't have those tired eyes that he carried with him the last weeks of their relationship, now he was glowing like she always saw him, he was beautiful and his smile was so bright when he heard her say his name it only made Maya blush too._

 _"_ _Maya" Lucas said as he approached to Maya and embrace her in one of his warm hugs, Maya almost melt in his arms, she knew this what was she needed for a long time and she was nervous so nervous about what would happened she realized how much she had miss him already. "Maya" he repeated again and it was music to her ears but then their hug was interrupted, when they let go they found Riley. She was wearing a beautiful pastel pink dress that fit her perfectly, it was like 50's style and she looked beautiful._

 _"_ _Riley, you look so beautiful." Maya said hugging her best friend, trying to conceal how red she was from Lucas' hug._

 _Riley broke the hug and looked at Maya suspiciously. "Thank you Maya, you too" Riley said faking a smile, which made Maya extremely uncomfortable. "Now I will take MY FIANCE to meet more people, if you excuse us" Riley said while she was dragging Lucas away from her, as they walked away, Lucas turn around and wink at her which made Maya laugh, she then redirect herself to talk to other people in the party._

 _As more time pass Maya realized that Lucas wasn't taking his eyes of her, he send her flirty looks and she responded back, it was playful and it felt that no time had pass since they were together and she love that feeling but she also saw who was next to him and who would be next to him forever, it was not her. Therefor she left the game and stopped staring at Lucas, he send her a few more gazes before going back to greet each guest that arrive with Riley, Maya focused herself in something else while talking to Missy and drinking a lot of vodka to pass the time before the dinner began._

 _Her assigned sit in the large table was next to Riley since she was the maid of honor, at the head of the table Riley and Lucas were suppose to sit, when Maya arrived to the table Riley scoff. Maya looked at Riley waiting for her to say something, if she was so mad she just had to say it but she remained quiet, nonetheless through out the dinner Riley did had a reason to get mad; Maya and Lucas sent glances to each other all the time, laughing and smiling playing their little game, its not that Maya wanted to hurt Riley or that she had the nerve to flirt with him but she had a few drinks and she honestly could not conceal the happiness she was feeling of seeing Lucas. She talked to Zay and Farkle, Missy too and then she found herself talking to Lucas' mom, Lila was always nice to her and constantly told her how much she meant to her and Lucas. From their conversation there was something that stick to Maya for the rest of the evening, almost at the end of the conversation Lila said: "I like Riley and all." As she approximated to whisper something into Maya's ear. "But I always thought you and Lucas would end up together"._

 _"_ _Maya could you move? Please?" Riley whimpered in a spoil manner to Maya with a clear upset look in her face._

 _Maya was just gazing at Lucas and laughing as he tried to eat watching her too, it made Maya smiled how goofy he still was. "I- Sorry Riley what did you said?" Maya said clearly distracted from the game, Lucas looked down at the plate._

 _"_ _I was saying that you should move, Smackle is about to give the toast since suppose my maid of honor decided not to" Riley said with a furious face, she started to get red from the anger. "So move now." The people near Riley's statement and knew how close the best friends were in shocked, they gasped with Riley's request._

 _It wasn't that Maya was offended by Riley, she really didn't want to give a speech and she understood that Smackle should be near the bride, but she was upset about going away from Lucas and their little game. "Okay, whatever" Maya said and abruptly gave her place to Smackle and move to her new assigned seat, it was near the middle of the table, that meant really far from Lucas. She was somehow disappointed and annoy, Smackle's speech was everything that Riley wanted for sure, I mean everyone was awe and Riley's smile was bright but her gaze was focused at Lucas' he was looking down at the floor and then their gazes met, he gave her an apologetic smile and she felt bad not only because the burn that she was feeling in her chest but because if she continued to act like this with Lucas Riley wouldn't have her perfect ending. Maya knew that Riley was acting this way because she was insecure; she still loved her best friend, flaws and everything. Therefor she abruptly stop looking at Lucas and focused her gaze in the ground trying to numb herself and trying to remember that he was not hers anymore as Smackle was finishing her speech._

 _"_ _And now I leave the lovely couple to say some words" Maya raise her head and look at the couple, Lucas was all awkward which made Maya smirked, she knew he didn't like the attention he was getting. Riley began a cheesy dialogue of how thankful she was to the universe and God that she had found her soul mate and that she was going to be the new Cory and Topanga and everything, Maya looked down trying to distract herself but then she hear Lucas speak, Maya raised her head again and look directly into Lucas' eyes._

 _"_ _Thank you for coming everyone, it is indeed a very special night and here we are celebrating the love that me and Riley share." Lucas said and everyone awe but then he moved his gaze to Maya. "I believe that each one has someone who knows everything about you and that you know if they believe in you, you would give everything for them, to make them happy. I believe I already found this person and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I hope and believe she wants the same" Lucas said seriously, a tear stream down to Maya's face, she hadn't told Lucas that she believed in him before and she was loosing him forever, Maya whipped the tear of her cheek and looked down breaking the gazes that Lucas gave to her. "Thank you Riley for believing in me" Lucas shook from the trance he was and looked at Riley, he gave her sweet kiss in the cheek and she giggled, everyone in the table applauded. Maya stood up abruptly and climbed the stairs as fast as she could; she was crying and didn't want to let anyone know. When she exited the restaurant a summer breeze hit her, she stayed there closing her eyes against a wall, trying to imagine how the rest of her life would be. And then she felt some steps approaching to her._

 _Maya remained with her eyes close so her eyes would clear up again. "Smackle, tell Riley I would be down in a second, I am dizzy, I took too many drinks and I am sure she wouldn't want me to vomit in her party." Maya said in a mean way trying to get Smackle of her back._

 _"_ _Well that would really be a shame" the warm of Lucas' voice made Maya's heart skip a beat, she opened her eyes and he was there, hands in his pockets with a smile on his face, staring at her. "Are you okay?" Lucas said in a concern way, which made Maya smile._

 _"_ _Yes, I am okay Hopalong just a few more drinks that I planned to take" Maya smiled turning her body to Lucas', he gave two steps back like If he was scared of something, Maya laughed. "So how are you holding up there? Excited you are going to be a married man in two weeks" Maya said, she said it with a smile but as the words slipped out she tasted bitter in her mouth._

 _"_ _Yeah, I am okay, well obviously nervous and everything" Lucas said a little to awkward than usual, he was clearly nervous by the talk. "Maya today I realized my biggest fear just fade away" Lucas said touching the back of his neck._

 _"_ _Really? What fear may I ask" Maya said,_

 _"_ _You hating me" Lucas said, Maya froze at his words hating him? What was he talking about? "Well after the incident I mean that off course you didn't wanted me to talk to you anyway, months passed and I really wanted to speak to you because I… because I…" Lucas stood there silently, indecisive of what to say. "Well and when I tried to tell Riley that I wanted to see you she said that you hated me and you wanted to be as away from me as possible" Maya feel the rage through her veins, Riley lied to him and lied to her too, her face became serious, Riley had sabotage her whole relationship with Lucas! On fucking purpose. "I am glad to see that you don't hate me and I liked how we were acting down…Maya are you okay?" He said concerned as he cautiously looked at her. Maya was tired, tired of stepping aside to make Riley happy, she was really done with everything and she would not hide her feelings anymore, Lucas began to talk but Maya cut him out._

 _"_ _She lied." Maya said a little too loud, her breathing harshened, Lucas remain stiff looking at her. "Lucas I never hated you and I would never hate you, I love you." Maya said seriously they gazes linked. "I was always checking on you, through your mom, Zay, Farkle and even Riley, I told Riley every detail of you so that you would feel okay." Maya said, she stooped as she took a breath, she approach to Lucas. " I love you and I will always love you Lucas." She said a little to close to his face. She wanted to take his hand and she gazed at his, but she saw the ring, that terrible ring and she remembered Riley's happiness. Maya realized what she was doing. "But- but you are with Riley now and you are going to marry her." Maya said swallowing, her mouth was dry, she couldn't believe she just had confessed her feelings; she pulled apart and run to the restaurant. She said goodbye to Riley with the excuse she was too sick to stay and run, she had ruined everything._

Maya entered the room calmly, trying to diminish the blush of her face, she was still shocked she got to see Lucas before the wedding, it was the last time they would be really free but now it was over, now he would marry her best friend and that's how things were, there was no way Maya could change them.

She gave Riley the necklace as her pumpkin put it own in a rush, it was 20 minutes before the wedding, it was happening and she blamed herself for being such a coward and not calling Lucas any time during his recovery and she blamed Lucas too for being a drunk asshole and too naïve to go looking for her. Maya remain silence as she hear in distance the squealing of the other girls that were so excited for the wedding, she stared at her locket, the locket that contain lovely memories, in was shape like a heart and she touched the inscription _an M and an L_ were intertwined in the front of the golden heart, Maya knew it was a symbol of their love, she knew it since she gave it to him all those years ago when she though he would be hers forever, that night when she gave her virginity to him on prom night, it was beautiful, everything that Maya wanted and more.

"Maya, wake up its time!" Smackle screamed at her, she got off her trance only to see all the girls looking at her. "It's time, the ceremony, let's go to our position and you go and say something to Riley before you give her to Cory" she ordered Maya, Riley was looking at her with disdain, Maya just stand up and did what she was ordered and took Riley to the front of the church, almost all the guest had arrived and she looked at Riley, she didn't want to lie to her, she really had been trying to be happy for her best friend because she knew Riley deserve it but the ache in her heart was too much for her to handle.

"Okay Riles, you got it, good luck ummm see ya after the wedding" Maya said carelessly but trying to hide the knot that she had on her throat, she hug her best friend and hurry to inside the church, trying to numb herself again but then Riley screamed, Maya stopped.

"I know, Maya" She said a little too loud, with an unreadable look on her face but with a disappointed smile, her eyes somehow passing through Maya, Maya felt cold but it wasn't like anything was going to change now, it was done.

"I know you know Riley, that's what hurts the most" Maya said loud too enough for Riley to absorb it but she didn't say it in an angry way but cold, like they were strangers, it such a cold manner that she saw how Riley smile disappear from her lips.

She turned around and continued her path to the entrance of the church, about to enter the ceremony. Sarah gave her a pair of flowers, the music began and there she was entering the church, walking down the aisle and Lucas in front of her. She did imagine herself walking down the aisle like she was doing and Lucas would be there in the exact same position he was, looking at her like he was in this moment but with more happy eyes, not the sad ones he had as he held his gaze to Maya. Maya thought she was the one that would be wearing the white dress and she would be the one who would kiss Lucas after both of them said _I do._

Her destiny was nothing like she planned.

 _It was a week before the wedding, it was summer but a harsh thunderstorm had arrived to New York, it was Sunday so Maya was in her cozy pajamas under many many blankets, eating ice cream and putting the TV as loud as she could. Since she could remember she hated thunders, they scared her so much, her mom would imagine this place for her to forget the storm outside, when she grew Riley and her would talk under Riley's blanket to forget the storm outside and then Lucas would hold her and watch movies with her as the storm pass. But now it was all her, she alone under the blankets trying to forget about the storm outside, it's not like she was bothered or anything she was used to be alone and she liked it but the thing was that she really didn't distract herself so good when she was alone during a thunderstorm which cause her to be afraid all the time._

 _And then she heard a loud knocking on her door, she jumped from her couch, her breath hitched, she heard a loud knocking again. "I am coming!" She said in a grumpy way as she uncovered herself from the blankets and walk towards the door. Who could it be? I mean in her lovely Soho apartment she did had many visits but today no one had said they were coming so she found it a little odd. "Who is it?" Maya screamed as she had her hand in the handle about to opened._

 _"_ _Maya, its me" Lucas said with his warm voice, Maya opened quickly only to see a soak in water Lucas with a tired look on his face, he came in even when Maya didn't said he could, she was in shocked, she closed the door when he opened and he began to talk. "I remembered how much you hated thunderstorms, I didn't want you to be alone, I know you are scared"_

 _Maya swallow as she leaned up against her door trying to work out why was Lucas there. "Why are you really here Lucas?" Maya said seriously, she felt cold and her legs trembled when he approach so close to her she could feel not only the water coming down from his clothes that had began to wet her too but the heat coming from her body to, he had her cornered._

 _"_ _Is it true? You still love me?" Lucas said looking directly at Maya's gaze they were breathing the same air, Maya felt like she was getting dizzy from the adrenaline._

 _"_ _I.. I.." Maya said, she really didn't know how to get the words out, she wasn't thinking anymore._

 _"_ _Maya answer me" Lucas said loud and clear his gaze passing through her, he was being serious and Maya's hear was skipping a beat when she saw the spark in his eyes, she could not hold back anymore._

 _"_ _Yes, I love you Lucas" Maya said still looking at his sea-foam eyes. Lucas grabbed her and kiss her like a man depraved from everything and it didn't take long for Maya to reciprocate the kiss with hunger._

 _Lucas took Maya with her hands and pulled her up, she put her legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck while Lucas was sucking the sensitive skin of her neck. He hold her as they both stumble into Maya's apartment, Maya whimpered when he bite a part of her neck and he release a little groan when he grounded against Maya's heat. Lucas let Maya down as she guide him to her bedroom, they kiss and stumble against the walls and the more the progress more clothes went off, by the time they were in the room, Maya was in her underwear._

 _It's not like both of them wanted to stop, both of them thought of Riley before doing anything but it didn't stopped them when Maya went kiss Lucas' strong chest, it didn't stopped her when she took Lucas with her mouth, it didn't stop him from kissing her chest and taking her with his mouth. It didn't stopped them when Maya was moaning loud and clear in his ear and Lucas release loud groans, it didn't stop them when they reached heaven as their strangles screams sounded as one._

 _They just didn't stop loving each other like they had wanted for so long._

 _…_

 _"_ _I've missed you so much" Lucas said in Maya's ear as they cuddle, the storm had passed, Maya was not afraid anymore, she was finally happy and she felt complete with Lucas next to her, it was like nothing could ever break it. And then Lucas' phone rang. Lucas stood up, put his boxers on and took the cellphone from his pants that were thrown in the entrance of the room. "Hello? Hi Riley, yes I would be there in an hour, I know I am late sorry" Maya stood up from the bed, their little bubble had just broke into a million pieces in the air, you could feel the tension once more. "Okay, yes, bye" Lucas hanged up and looked at Maya._

 _"_ _It's not like we can't run away" Maya said answering to the sad look in Lucas' eyes, she knew what he meant. She looked down trying to forget about the knot that was forming in her throat._

 _"_ _We can, we can, we are meant to be we can just go and be together" Lucas said as he hurry to the bed and sat down next to Maya holding her hand, he looked at her apologetically._

 _"_ _You have a promise with Riley, My best friend and you can not just break it Lucas. I can not run away and neither should do" Maya said standing up from the bed as she looked for her underwear and putting it own when she found it._

 _"_ _Maya…" Lucas said looking at her with tension; she could feel his gaze in her back. "We can and we should, it's not fair for us or for Riley" Lucas said but Maya knew the truth, she turned around._

 _"_ _I know you have some feelings for her and I…" Maya said but Lucas' eyes filled with rage._

 _"_ _I do not, I fall for the person I thought she was because she was acting like you, I could had never see her as something else as friends and I just said yes to this stupid idea because it seemed we fit and I believed I had no chance with you and it breaks my heart not to be with you." Lucas said seriously, he was mad because he had been cheated on, he fell into a trap and so did Maya._

 _"_ _I know but we can't change the past and I love you too but you have to be with Riley now, you chose her." Maya said holding his hand as she watched the ring, it made her heart ache. "I want you to fulfill the promise you mad with her, it's the right thing to do." Maya said and Lucas just nodded. Maya's chest burned with her decision but she knew it was right but it felt so wrong, so they both dressed and as they were saying goodbye Lucas talked._

 _He was about to walk out of the door but he stopped. "Oh, I want to give you something" He said as he took from his pocket a golden locket, Maya smiled. "It's the locket that you gave me on prom night when we… It means so much to me and I have kept it forever. I think it represent both of us and I wanted to give it to you, I know I am going to marry Riley but this locket is my promise to you as it was your promise to me" Lucas bent down in one knee and took Maya's hand and Maya's eyes opened like plates as her heart beat increase. "Maya Hart, I want you to be my true wife? When all this mess is over, could you wait for me?"_

 _Maya smiled she knew that this was a problem in vain, he would marry Riley and then what divorce her the day after? She knew it was somehow an empty promise but her heart felt nothing than joy the moment she said yes and he embraced her in a hug and kiss her face. She truly love him and although she didn't want to believe she would she knew that she was going to wait for him to do whatever crazy plan he had in my, she wanted to be truly happy and she found everything in him, she saw a crazy and beautiful future with Lucas._

Maya looked at Lucas all trough the wedding and he occasionally glanced at her too but there was no feeling and Maya felt her heart sink, each time more. The ceremony was truly beautiful, the priest said everything that made Riley squeal, the priest talk about god and love, receiving and sharing that love with not only her significant each other but with the entire world. The guest awe at almost everything at the wedding, especially at the happy couple, you could see Riley's family with a bright smile on their faces and Lucas' family smiling to, it was like those family came from the sun, there was no one who looked off, Lucas' father hadn't go to the wedding which relieved Maya a bit.

Then it was time for the vows, when Riley said her vows everyone almost dropped a tear with her story about how they were meant to be, it was basically the same speech she gave Lucas when she propose and the same cheesy speech she gave in their engagement party, a combination of both of them, Maya rolled her eyes at some point, now she was mad because it wont be long for Maya to loose Lucas for good, and she really didn't want that. When it was Lucas turned he just recited a little poem but as he recited it he glanced at Maya, it was about a consuming love and if two people were meant to be they would find their way back together, when Lucas looked at Maya it made her heart skip a but, she knew he was talking about them, she knew their relationship like the back of her hand, it made Maya and more guest spill a tear. And then the moment came, the last chance Maya had to stop Lucas from doing this terrible mistake, the last chance she had to take him back.

"Anyone who's against this union, speak now or silence forever". Lucas looked directly at Maya, his gaze burning her, he looked at her without any thought of hiding it, he looked at her like he wanted everyone to know he was looking at her. Maya looked at Lucas too, she knew she had to say something but she gaze at her best friend the moment she was about to opened her mouth.

When Maya stopped she saw Lucas rage in his eyes, he looked back at Riley. At that second Maya though she had lost him forever and close her eyes to conceal her heart broken but then she heard gasps and open her eyes. Lucas was kissing Riley's hand apologetically, step behind where and raise his hand to Maya, Maya froze she didn't know what to do, she looked at Lucas' hand and then she met his gaze. Those sea-foam eyes beautiful eyes that had enchanted her the very fist day she met him in the subway in seventh grade and she took his hand. She stepped next to him, she ignored the gasp that she felt beside her, and she knew it was Riley's but she wasn't going to turn around, she just wanted to look at Lucas. They began running down the aisle, they hold each other's hand so tight, they ignore all the screams and gasp and the disdain comments as they run to be together like their destiny had planned.

It never stopped and no one could stop the love that Lucas and Maya felt for each other, she knew that now as she was stepping outside of the church with her hand intertwined to Lucas', both of them wearing the brightest smiles anyone could have seen in their life's.

* * *

 **I think I will tag this complete but if you want me to continue this I will so just say it.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Epilogue

**Hi lovely readers! Thank you for your sweet reviews and your opinions on this monster FanFic, I've been thinking about how to write this a long time and I know I'm like two months late on the continue part but hey I made it. I'm sorry if it's confusing the different like flashbacks I used, the / was to change from Rileys POV to Maya's POV. I'm sorry for the fluff and if you were expecting only Lucaya, I love Riakle too much! and here's to how fluffy this is omg. SORRY FOR TE RILAYA BANTER TOO.**

 **Also to the guest that gave me the review onmy unenjoyable story, I know I have grammar mistakes and I know it could mess up the story and I'm sorry, I'm trying to look for a beta at the moment, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the story because of my grammar mistakes really, I'll make sure to get the story revise by someone. And I'm sorry for the mistakes your going to find in this one.**

 **On the other hand I want to clarify that this is not my favorite piece but I don't know I just wanted so much fluff and there you go. I don't LOVE it but I hope you like it and feel happy or satisfied with it.**

 **I do not own GMW, I own nothing but to very inflamated cheeks because of my wisdom tooths.**

 _It wasn't a surprise, or at least not for Riley. She knew both Lucas and Maya, she knew how they felt; she knew she had to be prepared for something like this because it wasn't possible that Maya simply stopped loving him and the fact that Lucas loved Maya too was impossible to dismiss. Riley only hoped that maybe the love he had for her would be stronger, she was wrong. After the whole disaster of the wedding Riley felt humiliated and how not to? She had been left in the altar, but she shook it off, she couldn't deny it hurt that in the end he had choose her best friend but she knew it would happened. They were destined to be together, there wasn't a doubt and Riley always loved a happy love story._

 _She saw them running away together in that lovely summer day, the day she so specially picked so she could marry someone who she was positive it was the love of her life and although she was feeling so bubbly that day and happy she couldn't dismiss a terror she felt in her heart. Lucas had been acting weird and all after their engagement party, or she should've seen in since she proposed to him, he wasn't so sure about thinks but Riley ignored it, telling herself he was just scared about the wedding. She knew that wasn't it, he was unsure because he didn't loved her, she try to ignore it, she really tried._

 _She could only replay the moment when Lucas raised his hand towards Maya, dismissing her totally, she gasped because she should look surprise by it, shouldn't her? After all everyone gasped, but she wasn't surprise, she knew this was coming because she knew she had won Lucas by acting like Maya, she knew she cheated her way into Lucas' heart and this was the universe telling her she did wrong after all._

 _"_ _Riley, are you okay?" Farkle said holding her and giving her hug as the happy couple disappeared from the little chapel. Riley felt her eyes pooling with tears but it wasn't that she was sad, well she was but she felt humiliated most of all, Riley nodded._

 _"_ _Farkle, can you get me out of here?" Riley said, her voice a little bit shaky but with a sincere smile, Farkle looked at her with his eyes sparkling, his whole expression on his face saying sorry without actually saying._

 _Farkle hold her so tight as they both left the altar and walked towards the outside of the chapel, Farkle open his car and put Riley in there, they drove to Riley's home. As Riley was walking outside she saw a couple of flowers that Maya should've in her hand on the floor._

 _She smiled._

…

Riley walked in her old apartment putting things on the boxes, she was finally moving from her parents house, a little bit too late if she was honest. She was happy she didn't move in with Lucas because it would've been a mess and if she was honest she never felt right if she moved in with him but now she was more secure than ever in her decision. Riley smiled as she pack a picture of Zay, Lucas, Maya, Farkle and her in their middle school graduation, she caress the picture.

It had been a year and a half since the disaster and she hadn't heard neither from Maya or Lucas, well her parents and her fiancé talk to them. Riley knew that they were living together after the wedding, they became engage some months after but apparently they were waiting to officially have their wedding, they constantly asked about Riley and Riley just smile every time someone said they said Hi, Maya constantly asked about Riley.

Although Riley wasn't mad at her anymore or sad, she felt hurt, not because the running away from the wedding but because her Peaches had been missing from her life for almost two years, they hadn't been that separated ever. Riley missed Maya but she knew what she did with Lucas was wrong and she thought that Maya was thinking that she did wrong running away with Lucas. Riley knew they needed space; they would eventually come back together.

Riley felt a sound at the entrance of the Matthews apartment.

"Hey Babe, should I carry this boxes to the truck?" Her fiancé said as he looked at the boxes, Riley smiled, she couldn't be happier.

"Yes Farkle, could you please help me with those? I'm almost done." Riley said with a bright smile, Farkle smiled as well and took some boxes getting out of the apartment.

…

 _After the wedding Riley had been hurt but she thought it was for the best. Riley felt humiliated and she felt vulnerable, her parents drove home to console her and her bridesmaids where there too but Farkle had been her one truth pillar. He had helped her with everything, from removing the guest, to cancel the wedding party, to even try to cancel the honeymoon trip although it was too late now. Riley was in her room trying to get her wedding dress off with a glass of champagne next to her bunny lamp, her eyes puffy from crying and rethinking her whole life, when she heard a fight at the living room, she walked towards the door of her room and open it a little bit to hear what was happening._

 _"_ _I'm not leaving her Isadora." Farkle said seriously mad, Riley was a little bit shocked, and she knew how much Farkle loved her but not enough to talk to his girlfriend in that way._

 _"_ _Farkle there's nothing else you could do, I'm tired, you're my boyfriend can't we please go?" Smackle said annoyed at Farkle's behavior._

 _"_ _She's my best friend and I'm not leaving her behind, I…" Farkle said irritated but then shut up, he was livid. Smackle scoff and then turned around, her face expression changed from one instant to another like she figured something out._

 _"_ _You love her, don't you?" Smackle said to Farkle, he looked down. "You do… You love her and I knew it, I just played dumb because I didn't wanted to believe it was truth." Smackle said a little bit hurt but to serious. "I'll get my things out of the apartment tonight" Smackle said as she turned around and exited the Matthews household._

 _Farkle sighed and put his hands of his head; he lay down in the sofa. Riley felt bad, Smackle and Farkle had been together for years, they had their ups and downs but she never picture they would break up and less because of her._

 _Riley walked outside her room and sat down next to Farkle, he opened his eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile, he was indeed confused and she was too but all she could think about it's that he loved her. Riley loved Farkle she knew that since they were kids, but she hadn't picture her love for him on another level, she wondered if she could love him the other way. They stared at each other for a while deeply looking into each others eyes, their gazes linked to each other until Riley's gaze look at Farkle's lips and he stiffened._

 _Riley slowly took a hold of his head with her hands and kissed Farkle softly, Farkle stayed stiff for a second but then he let go, grabbing Riley's hip and pulling her closer to him. They felt sparks and magic around them, it was impossible to denied how they truly felt about each other, after that it was like a fairy tale. Farkle went with Riley to the honeymoon trip, after that they began officially dating and a few days back Farkle had proposed to Riley in the most romantic way, he took her to a planetarium, he mention Pluto and how he always would believe in her no matter what._

 _Riley couldn't be happier._

 _…_

"I just sent the invitations do you think they will come?" Riley said as she arrived to their new house, there were still some boxes in the studio but they were almost settle in by now.

"I bet they will, they are our best friends after all you know? They wouldn't miss this for anything" Farkle said as he sat on the couch reading some advance book, he took a hold of Riley's hand and then dropped her princess style in the couch, Riley laughed out loud as Farkle had a grip on her.

They were zoned out looking at each other, Farkle gave her a kiss on the nose and then Riley grabbed Farkle and kissed him with hunger and love, giggling as he caress her cheek

"I love you" Riley whisper to Farkle as they kissed, it was truth, Riley could feel so right with Farkle, she didn't doubt it, she felt so good and so happy with him, she picture how easy things could've been if she wasn't stuck in the idea that Lucas was the one. Then she thought about her best friend and what she was doing at the time.

/

"God Huckleburry can't you drop it?" Maya said as she was moving to try to get Lucas off her, he was holding her so tightly she could barely breath. "I'm seriously Lucas, let me go!" Maya said with a little giggle, she couldn't hide the happiness although it definitely annoyed her how he was holding her. Lucas let the grip on her get loose and looked at her deeply.

Maya had restarted her life with Lucas after the whole wedding, they didn't miss a second. Maya knew this was the destiny, she now believe in hope more than ever, although she didn't knew what the future planned for them she was enjoying every minute of her life with Lucas. She bite her lower lip as Lucas looked at her like that, she hadn't seen him so happy in her life.

"We're going to be parents" Lucas said with the brightest smile Maya had ever seen him wearing. "I'm going to be a dad!" Lucas said a little bit too loud as he spins Maya around, she laugh along.

It indeed had been a surprise, although Maya saw it coming, they've been living together for a year and a half, they have got engage about a year ago and it was just a matter of time before this happened. Maya was 6 weeks, she was excited to tell Lucas the news, but she felt bad, as she stared at the little bump in her belly she wanted nothing more to do than tell her best friend.

…

 _"_ _I love you so much" Maya said, as she lay naked on top of Lucas in her apartment, it was hard to conceal the happiness she was feeling. Lucas was caressing her back with little circles, every once in a while he kissed her forehead._

 _"_ _I love you even more" Lucas said as he looked at Maya and she looked back, he gave her tight little hug and then both sighed. "Maya you can't believe how much I've been dreaming of this day. I've known you for about 13 years and I can't explain what you do to me, you make me the happiest man on earth." Lucas said looking at Maya directly into her eyes, Maya shivered, she hadn't heard Lucas said that in a long time, she hadn't had anyone saying that to her in a long time. "I think." Lucas said and stared at her for a second, hypnotize by her eyes."I think you're my soul mate." Lucas said without stuttering._

 _Maya realized how seriously he was, her heart began beating faster than usual, her breath hitched. "Lucas I…" but he quickly interrupted her._

 _"_ _I'm not trying to scare you or anything but Maya, I want a future with you, a real future with you." Lucas said seriously, he really meant it; Maya could see the spark in his sea-foam eyes._

 _She sat on the bed and tried to catch her breath, she was scared indeed to start a family, after all the same day she just ruined her best friends shot of having one. It wasn't that Maya doubted Lucas, she knew he was being honest but she couldn't be more afraid, after the fiasco of her own family she wasn't sure she wanted one of her own or maybe she did but she didn't wanted things to end up so messed up like her parents. She felt waves of fear through her whole body, it was just too much to take, she knew she wanted Lucas but she didn't knew if she wanted a family of her own, it was too much commitment for her like. Maya's breath shortened and Lucas clearly saw it as he sat beside her and patted her back._

 _"_ _Maya calm down, I just, I'm sorry for saying it" Lucas said a little bit unsteady, he was clearly feeling bad but it wasn't his fault it was Maya's for being a coward. But she didn't wanted to be a coward anymore, she almost lost Lucas that same day for being a coward and not saying anything to stop the wedding, she wanted Lucas and he wanted her, it all came with him and she wasn't losing him again._

 _Maya took a deep breath._

 _"_ _I'm going to need a few months to make this really really seriously and more time to process the whole idea." Maya said calmly as she look deep into Lucas' eyes. "I love you more than life Lucas and I don't want to ever lose you again." Lucas smiled and she smiled back. "I just need a promise that things aren't going to be messed up, I just don't want to lose you again and I don't want things to end up like in our family's" Maya said, a tear slipping from her cheek, she meant it, she was scared and she didn't things to get so screw up._

 _"_ _I promise Maya, I'll show you everyday that we'll be together forever." Lucas said cleaning the tear and smiling, Maya smiled back and gave him a sweet kiss._

 _…_

"Look what just arrived" Lucas said as he sat down next to Maya in bed, she was in bed in her pajamas, apparently she had began with the cravings and she was eating a pot of chocolate ice cream. Lucas showed her a fancy invitation, purple and orange were the main colors, Maya took it curiously and began reading it.

Mrs. Maya Friar and Mr. Lucas Friar

Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews

Are pleased to invite you to their wedding

Celebrated on May 16

Maya gasped as she ended reading, tears rolling down her eyes at the end where she read how Riley have specially signed their letter with a Hope you can be my maid of honor once again, love Honey xoxo.

"She wants me…" Maya said, chocking on the sobs, she couldn't believe Riley had forgiven her, she had been thinking about her since the day of the wedding and she had missed her so much, this wasn't like before their friendship became so screw up. "She doesn't hate me Lucas!" Maya screamed hugging her fiancé.

"She could never hate you, we've been talking to Farkle for a year now, we knew she didn't hate you!" Lucas said hugging the love of his life hard, he loved to see her so happy. "So, are you going to call her? And you better tell her the good news, she's going to be an aunt!" Lucas said as Maya smiled with tears rolling down her eyes, she couldn't be happier about it, she loved that she would be reunited with her best friend again.

"I'm going to call her right now" Maya said between sobs as she grabbed her phone and dial the number that Riley had written in her invitation.

" _Hello?"_ Riley answered, Maya loved to hear her best friends voice, it was the first time she had heard it since a year and a half.

"Hi Riley, It's…" Maya said a little bit unsteady, she wasn't sure if Riley was going to react the same way she was reacting.

" _Peaches! You got the invitation!"_ Riley said a little bit too loud. Maya laughed and smiled, she was happy to hear her, Maya's heart skipped a bit.

"Yes I did, I couldn't believe it at first, I just… I've missed you so much" Maya said with emotion, she looked at Lucas who was giving her thumbs up and a goofy smile, she punched him in his arms and he laughed.

" _I've missed you too, I'm passing through Soho right now, can you_ visit _me in that café we used to like?"_ Riley said with emotion and Maya just smiled.

"YYAAAAY" Maya screamed on the phone and laughed it off as she put some clothes on, she was beyond happy, she wasn't this happy since the day she got engage to Lucas or the day she found out she was pregnant, basically it was one of the happiest moments of her life.

…

 _It had been a few months after the wedding and the loved that Lucas and Maya had only grown stronger each day. On November Lucas decided to take Maya to Texas so she could reencounter with some family members of his, she loved it there, she should've admitted it, she liked Texas. She enjoyed the few times she went to visit and she loved to see Lucas accent getting thicker than usual so she could bother him after. After a fun day at a square dance they decided to have a campfire to renaissance the first time they went there, where Maya confess Lucas she liked him._

 _It was a clear night sky, a thousand of stars in a far away place. Both of them were looking at the fire burning, Maya had her head cuddle to Lucas shoulder as he pat her on her shoulder, she couldn't be happier, she meant it. It was perfect until Lucas decided it was a good idea to dance, Maya rolled her eyes; he was so corny she thought._

 _"_ _You know, you're such a Huckleburry Sundance Ranger Rick." Maya said as Lucas gave her a spin and she laughed, then he pulled her tightly to his body. Lucas laughed._

 _"_ _I think you are forgetting my favorite one" Lucas said giving another spin to Maya and letting go off her. Maya had a smile draw on her face, she then began getting near Lucas, preparing her vocals, she turned to Lucas and got her face as near as she could:_

 _"_ _Haaaaa- Huuuurr-" Maya said a little bit too loud but the sound was quickly drowned when Lucas took a hold of her head and kissed her like a man deprived, Maya kissed him back with hunger, they both looked at each other mesmerized._

 _"_ _I love you" Maya said with her breath shortened, Lucas smiled and slowly took something out of his pocket; he began getting in one knee. Maya stayed stiff, she didn't move a muscle, she was frozen, she wasn't expecting this._

 _"_ _Maya Hart, I've known you since I was fourteen and I have no doubt that we belong together." Lucas said seriously looking at Maya with a light of hope, she felt her heart beat rising and she couldn't control the goose bumps erupting in her skin. "I know you asked me to take it easy, but this is as easy as I can get, I don't want to get married right away but this is our new promise, aside from the locket, this is the promise that we are going to spent the rest of our life's together." Lucas said looking at Maya, her eyes began pooling with tears, it was happening, this was the promise she needed, she knew Lucas would eventually do this and although she wasn't totally ready there wasn't anything more to say. "So Maya Hart, could you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Lucas said shaking as he open the little box with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen._

 _Maya stayed quiet, her voice drowning, she began nodding yes and no because she couldn't believe that her dreams were actually coming truth, this was the promise, this was it, she was about to begin a new stage of her life with Lucas and this was going to last forever._

 _"_ _Please Maya, tell me something, I'm dying here" Lucas said a little bit too worried and Maya just smiled and she almost couldn't get her words out._

 _"_ _Yes" Maya said in a little tone of voice as she cried. "Yes Lucas, I would love to be your wife" Maya said as Lucas put the ring on her hand and then he embraced her and spin her around giving her a sweet kiss, it was all Maya wanted in her life, everything was coming truth, but she was missing one little person._

…

"I Farkle Minkus, take you Riley Matthews to be my wife for better or for worst, in good times and bad, I choose you to be the one with whom I'll spent the rest of my life with. I love you Riley, I believe in Pluto and I know one day we're going to go to Mars" Farkle finished his vows, everyone in the room was crying, even Maya who was behind her best friend, she usually didn't cried at weddings or anywhere really but the hormones giving her a hard time. She touched her belly as she cried, she felt a little push from Maddie and she smiled, apparently Maddie was happy too.

"You can now kiss the bride" The Pastor said and Farkle took a hold of Riley and pull her down, princess style as he gave her a sweet kiss, Riley reciprocated with love and the whole church exploited in laughs and cheering, they saw how the happy couple walked from the church with the happiest smile they had ever seen them wearing, behind them the best mans and the bridesmaids.

"How is daddy's little girl?" Lucas said as he hold Maya by the hip and touched her belly, Lucas had been beyond excited about Maddie, he was so happy with the news, he always touched Maya's belly and sing to her, there wasn't a doubt that he would spoiled her.

"She's find, she's giving me a few kicks, I think she will be a football player or something, like you" Maya said as she smiled and she saw her best friend getting in the car that had a white banter that said " _Just married_ ", their gazes linked and they both smiled.

At the reception of the wedding everything was beyond beautiful, light everywhere and the celling seemed like a planetarium. Farkle and Riley had their first dance and everyone cheer when they began dancing a lovely song, then the parent's dance and then the other couples could join, Lucas and Maya came first. As they danced to the soft music Maya and Lucas looked at each other deeply, Lucas broke the silence first.

"So when are we going to have our wedding?" Lucas said with a smirk on his face and Maya just laughed.

"I think when Maddie is born, I want her to see the wedding" Maya said and they laughed, Maya looked at him with a sincere smile. "It could be on November, she will be born in July and we could take a honeymoon of a day or two so she doesn't miss us, my mom and Shawn could stay with her and everything." Maya said a little bit carefree and then she looked at Lucas, his eyes shinning bright and a clear emotion on his face. "What Sundance?" Maya said a little bit annoyed.

"You finally accept, to get married, we're going to get married." Lucas said with emphasis in each word and Maya laughed it off, he was being so corny but she knew she was as happy as him, she kissed him softly and he returned the sweet kiss.

Then someone pulled her hand.

"Peaches!" Riley said as she pulled Maya to dance with her, they began dancing together, Riley look beautiful in her silk white dress, it fit her perfectly to her body and Maya couldn't be happier that her best friend dreams came truth.

"Honey, you're married!" Maya said a little bit too loud to her best friend, Riley screamed along and laughed. Then their gazes link, Maya bit her lower lip, they were about to have a moment.

"Maya, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I actually thought that what Lucas and I had was real and I was the worst friend for stealing him from you, I always knew you guys were meant to be and I just, I was immature and I didn't let it go, I'm sorry." Riley said with honesty in her voice, Maya could see her best friends eyes pooling with tears and she felt a knot in her throat.

"I forgive you Riley and I hope you can forgive me for everything, I should've tell you about Lucas and I'm so sorry for running your wedding with Lucas, I shouldn't have let it go so far, I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend" Maya said as tears fell of her eyes, the best friends embrace each other in a tight hug.

Both of them could feel how all the mistakes and errors from the past were leaving their relationship, both were going to start a new time in their lives and they were beyond happy they would share it together.

…

"Elliot and Andy look at daddy!" Farkle said as he made faces so that his two babies would look at the camera, but when Andy looked at the camera Elliot would look at the other side, Farke sighed.

"Don't worry, focus on Andy and I'll focus on Elliot" Riley said as he patted her husbands shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maya could you take the picture please?" Riley said, Maya was singing a lullaby to Hunter but she stopped and smiled, she walked towards the Minkus-Matthews family.

"Let's get the picture taken!" Maya said holding Hunter with one hand and the camera with the other, Farkle and Riley made different faces that made both Elliot and Andy laugh. "Perfect, Isn't good to have twins?" Maya said as Riley rolled her eyes and smile.

It had been two years since the wedding of Farkle and Riley, after a few months Riley got pregnant with twins; Andrea and Elliot Minkus-Matthews were born on a sunny day of spring. Maya could've sworn she had never seen Riley or Farkle so happy as they hold their children, Andrea looked exactly like Riley but with the Farkle's hair and Elliot looked like Farkle but with Riley's hair, Maya had been so happy of becoming an aunt, she cried a lot when she finally got to hold them

"It's beautiful, could you take another one?" Riley asked, Maya nodded and then Riley pull Farkle, each one took one of their children and smiled. Maya took the picture and then heard her little girl laughing; she turned around to see Lucas, Maddie, Zay and Zay's children, Sarah and Michael playing along. Maddie looked at her mother and run towards her, Maya smiled.

Maddie was born on a sunny day of July, two months after Riley's wedding, Riley had cried her eyeballs out that day and she was beyond excited because during those days she found out about Andrea and Elliot, Maya was happy, Maddie was the vivid picture of Lucas except for her baby blue eyes that she inherited after Maya. After Maddison was born, Maya and Lucas got married in Texas, it was the perfect wedding for them, Maddison was there and they took a few days for a honeymoon but Maya didn't enjoy it that much because she missed her baby girl too much. Maddison was now almost two years old, the twins were celebrating their first birthday and Hunter was just six months old, Hunter had been a surprise for both Lucas and Maya but one of the happiest surprises they had ever experience.

Maya smiled as she watched her family, her whole family, she kissed hunter on the forehead as she looked how Maddie played with Andy and Elliot, Riley and Farkle hugging each other as they saw their children playing, Lucas hugged Maya from behind and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek as he hold her.

"What are you thinking Shortstack?" Lucas said as he hold her wife with tenderness, she smelled like vanilla and Maya couldn't feel safer on Lucas' arms.

"I never stopped loving you and because of that I have this amazing life." Maya said with a fond smile as she looked at her husband and her son, they looked at each other with love.

"And I will never stop loving you." Lucas said as he closed the gap between their lips and embraced her in a tight hug.

Maya felt complete.


End file.
